


The Return of Pinstripe

by Fernlom



Series: Chronicles of Tenaria [3]
Category: Chronicles of Tenaria
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 22:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 17,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16627208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fernlom/pseuds/Fernlom
Summary: The infamous Killer Pinstripe has his own story to tell





	1. His Return

Mister Johnson looked up from his newspaper as a young man of about 20 years burst through his door, sweating, terrified. “Can I help you son?” He asked.

“So, let me explain my predicament to you”, The man seemed frantic as he spoke, “I am being chased by a strange person in a golden mask.”

The shop keep didn’t seem too surprised by this information.

“Well? Aren’t you going to help me?”

“Of course not.” The man stepped back by these words.

“Why not??”

The shop keep chuckled slightly, “Young man, I know who’s chasing you. If He’s after you, you must have done somthin’ to cause it. And I ain’t gettin in his way. You got that?”

The man was stunned. But he didn’t get to enjoy his stunned silence for long, before the knife suddenly protruded from his throat.

“Thank you Mister Johnson”, A bone-chillingly smooth voice called out from under the mask, “your help is always appreciated.

Mister Johnson smiled uncomfortably, “can I get you anything to drink Mister Pinstripe?”

The killer laughed, “You don’t need to add Mister to my name. And no, I’m fine thank you” Though his face was not seen, the smirk was definitely felt. And with that smirk, He left, dragging the body along with him. Mr. Johnson watched in stunned, terrified silence. He’s encountered that killer before, and many a victim took their last breath in his very store, but he was still unprepared for it each time. How do you respond? What do you do? He didn’t know. Instead he calmly grabbed a mop, and cleaned up the small puddle of blood on his floor. One things for sure, Pinstripe was never messy. With just a few sweeps, the blood was cleaned.

Outside the store, Pinstripe had disposed of the body, and was now waiting for Mister Johnson to exit. Mr. Johnson had been quiet for many years, but it was time for Pinstripe to cut off any loose strings. Mr. Johnson was old, and easy to manipulate. It was only a matter of time before he caved in and allowed the police, or worse, rival gangs to intimidate him into giving out information. Pinstripe had no problem getting rid of the old man. Guilt? Conscience? He had neither of those.

Mr. Johnson walked out of his store and began locking the door. Pinstripe waited, there was no reason to, other than curtesy, no need to leave the store open. “Mister Johnson.” The sudden voice made him jump, and quickly turn to face the last thing his eyes see.

Something about that golden mask, that permanent smile, the dark, eyeless sockets, really left Mr. Johnson so unnerved. What left him more unnerved however was seeing the killer slowly get closer to him. He stepped back, Pinstripe stepped closer. He knew what was coming, he couldn’t run, he couldn’t fight, all he could do was hope someone would come help. Then he realized, how many people came into his store, expecting help, running from the killer before him? And how many times has he stepped in to help? How many times did he stall them long enough to Pinstripe to give the final blow? Did he deserve to be saved? He hoped so.

His hopes would prove correct, as Pinstripe was a mere foot away from him before a sudden shot rang out, and Pinstripe ducked back. Mr. Johnson turned and saw something he could not believe. Standing on the other side of the street, was a cowboy, a Sherriff of the Old West. He wore square glasses over his glowing white eyes, a blank bandana alive with flame, an old hat, two pistols at his sides, two tomahawks at his legs, and a rifle in his arms.

“Pinstripe, don’t think I won’t kill you. Get up.” He spoke with authority, his voice deep. The west was very evident in every detail about him, his voice, attitude, stance, look, everything. Mr. Johnson wasn’t stupid however, he ran as soon as Pinstripe got back up. Luckily, the killer was more focused on the cowboy than the lowly shop keep. “Sherriff Waters. To what do I owe this displeasure?”

Sherriff Waters approached him, rifle still pointed at his head “As much as the fact displeases me, I need you to come to Forgotten Ambitions with me” There was a silence following, both men standing firmly, neither wanting to move, until Waters cocked his rifle.

“Fine, I’ll come with you, but put the rifle down, you cowboy types are so trigger happy”

“Trigger happy? You are one to talk Mister Stabby.”

They both fidgeted rather uncomfortably, before laughing to themselves slightly. No one understood how those two were connected, how a western sheriff, and a mafia assassin worked together, or even met, yet somehow, they just did. Then again, no one had the gall to ask how they met, less they meet the end of a rifle or blade.

“So, Waters, what’s the trouble now? You break your robot again? Zombie Sherriff gone?”

“Neither, they’re still there, in fact, they are the ones protecting my town while I’m here. I need your help, getting rid of a certain, pest….”

Though unseen, Pinstripe’s smirk was certainly felt. “I’m not an exterminator…. but you have my help”

“Good,” Waters lowers his rifle “Come with me”

Pinstripe studied his options, he could attack right now, and have a fair chance to take him down, and an equal chance Waters could take him down. They were equals, in every way, except style. But that didn’t matter, he chose to follow anyway. A poor choice.

When Waters says pest, he doesn’t mean rats, or even bandits. When Waters says pest, he means a threat that is too much for him alone. In this case, he meant an approximately 10 ft. tall hodgepodge monster of nightmarish proportions. Forgotten Ambitions was being ravaged by Fatality itself.

Fatality was a being created from the deepest pits of human fears. The body and head of a man, an arm of a bear, a claw of a crab, an arm of fire, and an arm of darkness. Eight spider legs protruding from its back, each ending in scorpion stingers, two large bat wings, and a wasp tail. Eyes of pure energy and computer coding, and a mouth filled with metallic, razor sharp shark teeth. A creature that could only be created by man, even if it was unintentional. A creature, both Waters and Pinstripe have faced before, both alone and together, and each time they were lucky to survive, and never close to killing the monstrosity. A being, who was created by true fear, is never easily defeated, no matter how valiant the efforts, or skilled the warriors.

Pinstripe did have a feeling he knew what “pest” Waters was referring to, but he deeply hoped he was wrong. He knew his own limitations; which battles were best left untouched. He wasn’t a soldier, he was an assassin, a sneaky killer, it always confused him how he was connected to Waters, a gunner, a brawler, a soldier. Waters never shied away from a fight, even when the odds were against him. Pinstripe knew he was an ally to keep, in case the fight grew to close for his comfort, but he knew this fight, might be overwhelming to them. He shrugged off his fear and trudged forward.


	2. Forgotten What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Branching out into multiple Genres here.

The chill of the city suddenly changed into the rough wind of the wild west as Pinstripe traveled through the portal. Time travel was always complicated, and adding in world teleportation only made it worse. Time travel had certain effects on the human body. Luckily Pinstripe was no longer human, but possessed spirits were affected much, much worse. He could feel the soul fighting to regain control of its own body, but it wasn’t strong enough, not even with time travel weakening Pinstripe. “you can’t control my body forever.” Pinstripe chuckled “oh yes I can mortal. Your body is mine forever.”

Waters turned back momentarily before facing forward and walking “Ronald fighting you again?”

“You know he is. Time travel momentarily weakens my hold on this body…. that’s how you came to be isn’t it?”

Waters hesitated before completely turning around “Yes and no, I came to be because you two finally became one. I am you, and Ronald. Two souls, finally merged. That’s why we are so drastically different, yet also, so similar.”

It was finally said, finally spoken out and explained. It has been bugging Pinstripe for so long, but now he finally had an answer. He finally figured out his connection with Waters, and why he was so different. The thought of him, and Ronald Thronic finally merging however made him shudder.

“Hence the new name correct? You are no longer Pinstripe, nor are you Ronald. You are something new.”

Waters nodded. “Yah. That’s right. I became a whole new being. No longer obsessed with death. I seek justice.” He looked at his former self with a mix of ferocity, disgust, and pity. “You could seek justice yourself, but I know that spirit, it does not want justice, it wants pain”

Pinstripe stepped back “No, justice is not on my list of things to acquire, but commonly I am a tool for justice”

“YOU ARE A TOOL FOR REVENGE!” Waters shouted. “You do not know Justice! Only revenge! That’s all you know! The only times you ever sought justice were because Ronald was strong enough to make you!” Waters strapped his rifle to his back “Or because I call you to.”

The two stood still, their gaze firmly on each other, both silent, at odds with themselves, literally. They say yourself is your own worst enemy, and with these two, it’s clear. Two different worlds, but still, one man. Forever fighting himself, but also, only having himself to be at his side.

“Yes, you are right. I am a tool of revenge, that’s what I am. And that is what I am good at, being living Karma, giving people what they deserve, the punishment they asked for. I am not justice, yet, I am more justice then you, cowboy, revenge is true justice, not your honor bound bullshit.”

“Honor bound bullshit?!” As swift as the flowing Missouri river Waters punched Pinstripe square in the face, knocking him down to the ground, and in another fluid motion, aimed both pistols straight at his face “My honor bound bullshit was the only thing that kept you alive too many times to count!”

Pinstripe sat up, cracking his neck back into place “you always did have a good swing, never understood why mine was so different.” He looked up at the two pistols pointed at his face “you need my help”

“Do I?”

Pinstripe looked up, questioning himself as well. “What a stupid question to ask. If you didn’t need my help, why bring me?”

“I can do this alone, with my team, you, you are just here to make it easier”

With that, the pistols returned to their holsters, and Waters helped Pinstripe up.

“My robot can be fixed, and Sherriff McCreed can’t be killed. But us, we can”

Pinstripe dusted himself off. “of course we can, well, these bodies can. If you die, all that does is create another me. If I die, I return to being just another mask, waiting for someone foolish enough to put me on.”

Waters chuckled slightly “The thought of there being two of you in the world is terrifying”

Pinstripe joined in the chuckling “I think I’d might have to kill myself then. There can only be one me, you are an exception. You aren’t me anymore”

They both seemed to regain some form of comfort again, before Waters motioned towards the town down the dusty path. “we should get going now”

Pinstripe nodded and walked with him towards the dusty, formally peaceful town of Forgotten Ambitions.


	3. A Fatal Encounter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fear itself.

Forgotten Ambitions was your typical Old West Town, saloon, bank, sheriff’s office, general store, scattered houses and inns, farms at the outskirts, the usual stuff. Except, for the Winged beast perched atop the church bell tower, obvious pieces of broken robot in its arms and mouth. That, is unusual. What’s more unusual is the Sherriff, with only half a face, a hole in his chest, and a hole in his back, shooting at said monster.

“Come on then beast!” The undead Sherriff shouted “How about you try and rip me up! See how easy it is then!”

A chuckle, so strangely calming, yet so deeply unnerving came from the beast “My name is Fatality, allow me to show you why fool”

In the blink of an eye, Fatality had him pinned down, his arm of flame deep into the hole in his chest “You still can feel pain here can’t you?” His smirk was so cold, and cruel, it made the Sherriff shiver and kick him off.

“Shockingly enough, no, I do not feel pain there. That part of me is long dead.” He rose to his feet, and drew out his dual blades. “Come on you ugly son-of-a-bitch.” He smirked, or at least the living part of his face did. “or is the living fear afraid of something he can’t scare? ~”

Fatality chuckled slightly and rose to his feet “If I can’t scare you, or kill you, why waste my time?” He fluttered his wings out and bared his teeth. “you aren’t worth my energy then”

“I’d say the same to you, but I actually don’t have anything to loose here” His gaze was firmly focused on the beast, and nothing could distract him. He was determined to take it down, no matter how long it took, he had forever.

“You are determined alright, fine cowboy, attack me~” The trap was obvious, attacking when it is expected is foolish, but foolish is exactly what Sherriff McCreed was. And so, without hesitation, he lunged forward, right after Fatality uttered the word “me”. His move was so sudden Fatality didn’t even get the chance to deflect or defend, and instead took to blades straight to his chest.

“Gah! Be gone!” Fatality quickly blew him back with his wings and took flight away from town, the blades still firmly lodged in his chest.

“Where you goin pansy?!” He quickly got back to his feet and fired his pistols at the flying beast “I Ain’t done yet!” He unloaded his pistols before realizing the beast was too far away to hit anymore.

“McCreed! Did you get it?” Waters called out as he approached his undead comrade. Waters looked out and saw the beast in the distance, still flying away from town. “no, but you did scare it off.”

“Great job old man” Pinstripe was close behind and nodded respectfully to McCreed. “To take it on by yourself was foolish, but impressive”

“Son, don’t think just because you and Waters are the same person I wouldn’t shoot you, cause honestly I’d shoot both of you”

Waters and Pinstripe both laugh in unison at the boldness of their ally.

“yes I know McCreed, you tried to shoot me the first time you came back to town”

“I wish I had, I still don’t fully trust you running my town. Especially when you bring him with you”

It was clear McCreed did not like Pinstripe, and it was fully warranted. Why should he trust this man, who is clearly a killer and nothing else? Why should he even allow him into town? Where he is a very clear danger? Pinstripe has proven how valuable he is, and that he isn’t a threat to town, but McCreed still had his doubts, and Pinstripe respected them.

“McCreed, I’m here to help and you know it.” He held out his hand, and McCreed reluctantly shook it.

“Fine Stabby, but I got my eye on you.” true to the phrase, he pointed at his one eye and pointed back at Pinstripe, who was fighting off laughter.

“Yah, your one eye.”

“Yah no shit smart ass” McCreed never had any issues cussing and swearing. The man had the mouth of a sailor, and in his time, it was still pretty unusual.

“McCreed, please, at least try to censor yourself” That much foul language sometimes did bother Waters.

“Right, church boy over here. Sorry Pastor Waters.”

“I’m not a pastor, nor do I even go to the church. You know this”

“Why on earth would I go to church?” Pinstripe seemed perplexed by the insult “I am definitely not a church person, and neither was Ronald…I am confused”

McCreed sighs “Son, I swear a lot, and the Sherriff here” Waters eyes glow slightly brighter from annoyance “doesn’t like it, like he’s some kind of pastor or somethin- “

“It annoys me because there is no need for it. You can get your point across just the same without such language” The flames of his bandana were raging bright as an inferno, smoke coming out from underneath it. “it’s ridiculous! And absolutely annoying!” He sighed and the fire settled down. “it just bugs me”

McCreed shifted slightly on his feet “Yah, I know it does. Honestly? I couldn’t care less.”

Pinstripe watched silently, as the two kept their gazes firmly on each other, wondering who would make the mistake of starting a fight. The tree stood silent, the only sounds were the wind blowing by, and the robot reforming itself. “reconstitution measures 85 and 32 commencing” the machine called out “Repairs desperate, damage critical. Mission status failed.” Hearing their fallen teammate seemed to snap the two men back to their senses.

“Seems Colt 45 is still active”

“Yah, dumb son-of-a-bitch took quite the mauling.” McCreed laughed slightly “but you can’t kill a machine”

Pinstripe turned and faced the now standing robot. Though it was clearly badly damaged, it was still an intimidating figure. It stood about 8 ft. tall, clothed in traditional western gunslinger garb, but it wasn’t armed with pistols, or even the gun it was named after. Instead it was armed with two laser pistols from its own time period, and strapped to its back was a very dangerous looking rifle, covered in wires, and various panels. It was clear that it wasn’t a normal gun, and Pinstripe never had the opportunity to see it used. He was curious, but wasn’t stupid.

Slowly Colt. 45 hobbled over to the trio, his body almost fully repaired. “Sherriff Waters, Sherriff McCreed, Pinstripe, the mission was a failure, I apologize”

“You didn’t fail 45, McCreed here managed to scare it off. And you are still functioning, so to me that is a success.”

The machine nodded and slightly tipped its hat “Yes Sir”

“Good, now, come on, we have work to do gentlemen” Pinstripe started walking first, followed by the three.


	4. Fatality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A direct course of action.

“So” Pinstripe was the first to speak back in the sheriff’s station “plans? Anything?”

The first to reply was Colt 45 “my diagnosis indicates the best course of action is sly tactics, sneaking, shadow fighting, etc.”

“45, only one of us here is even capable of sneaking, or being stealthy.” Waters looked directly at Pinstripe “and we can’t send him out alone”

“Well we could” McCreed replied “well, not directly alone. We can easily distract it while you two kill it.”

Both Waters and Pinstripe hated that plan, but it was the best option currently. They nodded and looked at McCreed. McCreed looked up and face them. “I can take a hit, or two for you guys. Don’t worry.”

They nod

“I know you can McCreed. I have no reason to worry about you” Waters un-holstered his rifle. “Let’s go huntin”

McCreed smirked and loaded his pistols “You ever go bird shootin there Pinstripe?”

Pinstripe laughed “bird? No, flying things? Many times” two long blades protrude from his sleeves “I’m a more, up close and personal type of killer”

Colt 45 looked up and out the window “It has returned” He drew out his pistols and bolted out the door to face the beast.

Pinstripe looked up “should we follow him?”

“Nah” Waters holstered his rifle “He’s fine, let’s go around back” He smirks, and drew out his blades as he walked out, followed closely by Pinstripe and McCreed.

Outside, a battle was raging. Colt 45 had his strange future rifle in his hands, firing thick, bright beams of energy at the beast, each blast hitting directly. Somehow, Fatality was not affected by each blast. He calmly inched forward, despite the nonstop energy assault. “Come now tin toy, your little laser pointer does not hurt me.” Colt 45 only stopped firing once Fatality was inches away from the barrel of his rifle. “see? Unscathed” Fatality smirked before impaling the robot with his tail. “Hmm, breaking you isn’t much fun.”

The sound of a robot laughing is enough to make anything uncomfortable. The sound of a robot impaled by a creature of true fear laughing is even more unnerving. “What? What is so funny?” Fatality flung the robot to the ground and walked up to it “Why do you laugh?”

Colt 45 continued to laugh as he rose to his feet and once more shot his rifle at the beast. Fatality roared and charged at him, only for 45 to side step him and result in Fatality falling flat onto his face. “Status, incapacitated. Monster rating, pathetic”

Soon after, McCreed approached and pulled his two daggers out of the beast’s chest, which were logged in deeper after he fell. “good job 45, ah!” He smiled, looking at his blood soaked daggers “I’ve missed these things”

Waters and Pinstripe approach the two, and the fallen beast. “Is it dead yet?” Waters asked first.

“Nah, roboboy here knocked it out cold though”

Pinstripe quickly shot the beast in the chest with Water’s shotgun, firing three times. “Knocked out isn’t good enough.” He stood over the beast and kept the barrel of the shot gun pointed at its chest. “I don’t take chances.”

Waters looked on with a twinge of concern. That beast has been stabbed in the chest twice, and absolutely barraged with pure energy, he was worried a shotgun wouldn’t be enough. Unfortunately, he was right.

Without warning, Fatality’s wasp stinger shoots up, and stabs right through Pinstripe’s chest. The acid poison dripping from the stinger as it flips back, flinging Pinstripe’s now numb body down the street.

“Ugh, Shotguns? Really? That’s what you mortals use on me?” Slowly the beast staggers to its feet, the wounds still fresh in its chest. “One down, three to go”

“Alright you ugly piece of shit. This ends here” McCreed drew his pistols and shot it point blank in the face, making the beast stagger back, but not fall. “what in the blue blazes of hell does it take to kill you?”

“The blue blazes of hell of course” Fatality smirks and walks back up to McCreed. “I can’t kill you, but that won’t stop me from trying.”

The click of Waters’ pistol behind Fatality’s head made him stop “Alright abomination, get out of my town”

“Now why would I leave? You three are just too much fun to torment~” With that, Fatality quickly spins around, and using his fire arm, knocks Waters down. “I can kill you forever and ever. ~”

“Go ahead, kill me, I ain’t afraid of death, she’s a friend of mine”

Fatality smirks and slowly approaches the fallen lawman. Down the dusty path, the body of Pinstripe glowed, the mask separating itself from its mortal host. Only McCreed noticed it and stealthily moved towards it. Colt 45 stood between Fatality and Waters, ready to fight hand to hand if necessary. No one noticed as McCreed picked up the mask and slowly put it on until the bright flash of light came from it.


	5. Revenge gets Burnt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some World Building Lore.

“Oh bloody hell, what was that?” Fatality found himself on his back, his spider legs were missing as well as his wasp tail. Slowly he stood up, the three were gone, but the body of a red haired man in a bloody suit laid on the street.

He looked down to see he still had his four arms, each different. He felt his wings still on his back, but his most deadly appendages were missing. He reached around, there was no wound, so sign he ever had the spider legs or tail. “What the bloody hell happened?” He looked down at the body “Who the hell is this?” He pulled up the body to its feet and studied it, unsure who he was holding. “Pinstripe? He was a ginger?” He looked at the face of the body closely “And I finally killed him.”

Slowly, a grim, evil smirk grew across his face. “I finally did it. I killed Pinstripe. One of the most annoying obstacles of my life, finally dead. “From deep in his chest the laughter grew until it came out bellowing and shaking the ground. “One down! One more to go!”

His laugher grew louder, only to be suddenly interrupted by a sudden arrow through his chest. “What the bloody queen’s soul is this?” He looks down at the arrow in his chest, then up at the man who shot it.

“I bet you thought you killed me didn’t you” The face was Pinstripe, but the tale-tell hole in the chest was McCreed. Even the voice was a strange mix of the two. “Well, you did kill Ronald Thronin. But you can’t kill me. Especially not now”

Fatality couldn’t understand this new feeling in his chest. Was it fear? Was this what me made others feel? “Nonsense. I fear nothing. I am fear” He stood straight. “You can’t scare me”

“You sure about that shit stick?” Pinstripe/McCreed laughed “You’re shaking like a bitch in heat” Slowly, the merged killer approached it amalgamate prey, blades out “I’m pretty sure you just pissed yourself” He quickly sliced off Fatality’s bottom two arms “And I’m sure you’re really shittin’ your own pants now ey kid?” With a chuckle, McCreed kicked him down to the ground and stood over him “You ever hear the phrase ‘Revenge is a dish best served over an open flame?’”

“The phrase is ‘Revenge is a dish best served cold’ you idiot”

“Son, this is America, we Barbeque” With another chuckle, McCreed lit a match and threw it at Fatality’s feet, making the ground around it suddenly burst into flames. He laughed as he watched the beast squirm in the fire, unable to escape the tall blaze, with heat matching an iron furnace. Each time Fatality attempted to get up, Pinstripe would shoot its knees, making it fall back down until it simply could not get up anymore. The fire fully consumed the beast until it was nothing more than a pile of ash.

“Well, I suppose we should separate now.” The voice was purely Pinstripe’s

“We probably should. But will we? You’d be just a mask; you need a host kid” McCreed was in control. He wasn’t removing the mask just yet. “We need to find you a host first. But he, well, maybe she ain’t here”

“McCreed you are not putting me on a girl.”

The duo laughed as Waters and 45 approached them.

“McCreed that was stupid of you. And if Pinstripe won’t let you go?”

“Waters, I’m the one keeping Pinstripe here.”

Waters turned and faced him. “What? Pinstripe isn’t in control? McCree that’s bad, you two might fully fuse. Take it off”

“He needs a host Waters. And there ain’t one here. We need to go to his time, we need to-Gah!” McCreed fell to his knees as the mask glowed and suddenly fell off his face. “Erg, fine.” He reached down and picked up the mask “Let’s go find him a suitable host. He stood and handed the mask to Waters. “I have a feeling you should carry this”

Waters nodded and took the mask. “come on, let’s go. I need time to prepare a time portal. It takes a lot of magic, and I need the energy to do it. I’m gonna need you to fetch me some diamonds from the mine McCreed. 45 here is a perfect battery, but I need diamonds to focus the energy.”

McCreed nods “Yah, Guilty and his gang guard the mines though. Not a real issue, but still. If it takes me a while, its cause I’m dealing with them” He looked down at his clothes, the blades where still in his sleeves. But he felt more, like the inner pockets of his jacket were suddenly infinite. He thought about what could be in there, like a cavalry sword, and reached into his pocket to his surprise feel the handle of a cavalry sword. “What in the hell?” He gripped the handle and pulled it out, to see in his hand was a full cavalry sword, shinning and new.

“Get used to it. When we fused, I found that I still had the pocket dimensions.” He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a grenade “Whatever I need. It’s in there” He shrugs and puts the grenade back “Its permanent.”

McCreed looks at the sword in his hand in awe. “anything I need?”

“Anything” Waters began walking back to his office “Go get those diamonds”

McCreed nods and heads towards the mines, sword still in hand. His gaze was focused in the mountains out in the distance. His grip on the sword tightened, he was filled with the determination to get Pinstripe a knew host. After being bonded with him, McCreed had a new respect for the killer. And he wasn’t going to just let him die off.


	6. A Long Process

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet more of the town of Forgotten Ambitions.

Even from afar, McCreed could hear the music of Guilty’s gang playing from the mines. Guilty had a respect for the miners, and would keep them safe while they mined, sold their findings, and kept them entertained through music. Though Guilty himself was a thief and a crook, he never betrayed the miners, he charged them a fair price for protection, and in all honesty the miners had to force him to accept any payment.

“Well well Sherriff.” Guilty strummed his guitar smugly, “What brings you out to the mines?”

McCreed could feel the ground rumble while he strummed. He kept his feet firm on the ground “I need a diamond you punk kid”

“You still mad I turned to crime?” Guilty chuckled “Old man, you were my hero, then you got shot. I saw what law brings you. Crime is the way to go.”

McCreed approached the guitarist, and his other two associates. To his left was Ol’ Joe. He blended in with the miners, having the look of a crazed prospector, denim overalls, no shirt, no shoes, long grey beard and a full head of wild brown hair under an old straw hat. He carried around his banjo, with which he controls a beast made of swamp plants. To the right of Guilty was a smartly dressed man, resembling a bartender, named simply as Mr. Isimo. At the mouth of the cave was a wagon, carrying a grand piano, and two stereo speakers. It was still a mystery how Guilty managed to make them, or even how they worked. Most believed magic, and for the most part those people were right.

“Fine Sherriff, come in and get your diamond. But you’re gonna have to pay the miners for it. We ain’t about to let you just waltz in there and take something they worked to get.”

“I never planned on taking one kid. I know the work that goes into mining these gems. I had full intention on paying for it. Now step aside and let me in” McCreed had his hands ready to draw. He was prepped for a fight, knowing better then to turn his back on known criminals, no matter how charitable their actions currently are.

Ol’ Joe was the first to step aside, and nod respectfully to the Sherriff. Mr. Isimo soon followed, giving a slight bow to the man. Guilty was the last to stand at the mouth of the cave. He slung his guitar on his back and stepped towards McCreed. “Remind me why I should let you in?”

“Kid. We could’ve been civilized. We still can be. Step aside like your men did, and let me in. If you do, we won’t have to be brutes. We can be gentlemen here. So stop this damn pissing contest and get out the way”

Guilty slowly pulled his guitar back into his hands “Gentlemen? You want to act like gentlemen? We aren’t Gentlemen” Mr. Isimo clears his throat. “Mr. Isimo is a gentleman. But the rest of us aren’t! You ain’t getting past me”

McCreed looked up to meet Guilty eye-to-eye. Without flinching McCreed throws a punch directly at Guilty’s jaw, knocking him out instantly. “You two gonna get in my way too?”

The remaining two simply shake their heads.

“Good.” McCreed nods and enters the mine, his hands in his pockets, ready for any fight that awaits him. He didn’t fear the miners. But they told stories of monsters in the mines that attacked intruders.

“Sherriff?” One of the older miners approached him, pick axe in hand. “the creature doesn’t attack miners. So carry this with you”

McCreed nods, and accepts the axe. “Thanks. You should probably get out then”

The old miner shakes his head “I got work to do Sherriff. You go get your gem”

McCreed smirks and nods before descending deeper into the mine. The mine was old, and all the gems were deep in the mine, meaning he would be walking for quite a while. And probably fighting quite a few beasts before he found a diamond. He swung the pickaxe over his shoulder and trekked forward into the mine. His eye focused ahead, but his ear was focusing on his surroundings.

He heard various things. The skitter of rats running about. The deep rumble of the earth. And something new, growls, that also sound like scraping metal. He paused, and scanned around for the source of this new sound.

Then he found it.

In the corner of the room was a hunched over, bronze man, with four arms, a dismembered body in each arm, chewing on a torso. It creaked and groaned with every move, there is no telling how long it has been in the mine, or even who it was eating.

“What in the blue blazes of hell are you?” McCreed swung the pick-axe out in his hand and held it out towards the mechanical beast “And how long have you been in my town?”

It turned its bronze head to face the Sherriff. It’s face was expressionless, and bland. As if it was never meant to have a face at all. It stood to its feet, revealing its height to be ten feet tall. It looked down at him, steam rising from its eye sockets and mouth.

“What even are you?” McCreed shrugs “doesn’t matter. I’m gonna kill yah anyway”

From deep within the bronze beast was a sound similar to laughter resounded. “You can’t kill me cowboy. How can you kill a thousand spirits?” a distorted, voice from deep inside asked. “I am the Vessel. Created by the native Blackfeet tripe, I am made of the spirits of their best warriors, as well as whomever I have defeated. I started out as only ten spirits, but you humans fell so fast. I wiped out my village, and every village since, before resting here. Taking out only the greediest mortals, foolish enough to venture to my domain”

“What is it with native’s and spirits? I swear I have fought more damn ghosts and shit then normal people!” McCreed threw the pick-axe at the Vessel and drew out the cavalry sword he summoned. The blade of the axe penetrated the Vessel’s chest, and steam began flowing out the hole. The Vessel stepped back and attempted to pull the axe out, but the releasing steam weakened it. The Vessel fell to its knees, the glow in its eyes slowly fading, the steam slowing its flow. Within a few more seconds it fell to its face, inactive.

“Thousand spirits ey?” McCreed got onto his knees and uttered an incantation. “thrys untak palison. Freedom oh trapped sprits. Receive freedom” He clenched his fist and punched the lifeless head on the beast, denting it deeply, finishing the ritual.


	7. The Locals are Weird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have a strange process for making characters.

McCreed rose to his feet and moved forward into the cave. He tried dislodging the pick-axe from the Vessel’s chest, but the heat of the steam melted the bronze onto the axe blade.

“Darn thing” McCreed said with a sigh before giving up. He got a few more feet into the cave before seeing the familiar sparkle and glow of the diamonds.

“Jackpot” He spoke with a half smirk as he approached the cave wall, and used his knife to carve the diamond out of the rock. The gem was bigger than his hand, and sparkled brighter than the stars in the sky.

He smirked and put the gem in his pocket and headed out the cave. At the mouth of the cave he showed Guilty the diamond.

“Where’d you find that?”

“Past that monster’s lair. Its dead, let the miners know they can go deeper now” McCreed handed Guilty a small burlap bag of gold coins “For letting me in”

Guilty smirks and nods “pleasure doin business wit yah” He chuckles as he walks off with his gold

McCree rolls his eye and walks back to town, to find Waters. He got one foot into town before getting shot in the back.

“McCreed, didn’t I shoot you already?” The Mexican accent thick, and somehow very drawing.

McCreed rose to his feet and turned to face his attacker. “Scorpio? How many times have I ran you out of town?”

Scorpio was your typical Mexican bandito, except for the scorpion tail and pincers. Everything about him made you want to run away, yet also, stand by him, and obey him. “Yah, you did. But you can’t really get rid of me?”

“You sure?” Without hesitation McCreed shot Scorpio between the eyes, killing him instantly “I already know that damn Zodiac spirit will just resurrect you anyway” With a scoff, he walked into town, to the office of Sherriff Waters.

“McCreed. Good to see you again” The town Blacksmith Ra;ps wasn’t human. Ra;ps was a blue skinned, six armed alien. The last survivor of a failed invasion. He was given the choice to either stay and join the town or be killed. Ra;ps was genuinely interested in staying, and since being in town for only two years, he already doubled their technological advancement.

“Ra;ps. Good to see you as well. You got my rifle fixed?”

“Yup, and better than ever” Ra;ps entered his shop and exited with a four barreled rifle, complete with magazine “One trigger, four barrels, magazine capable of holding 50 rounds at a time. Enjoy Sherriff”

McCreed smirked as he took his new rifle “Thank you Ra;ps.” He tosses him a bag of coins “You should take the day off, visit the saloon”

Ra;ps winked and caught the coins “Don’t mind if I do Sherriff”

McCreed smiled and headed inside the Sherriff’s office. “Waters! I got the diamond!”

Waters walked out of his office, there were green and brown feathers in his hat. “Good, give it here”

McCreed tossed the diamond to Waters and sat down. The diamond immediately began glowing once Waters caught it. Waters studied it closely as the colors changed from green, to blue, to purple, then red, before finally ending in a dark black.

“It’s ready. McCreed, go wake 45 for me” Waters took the glowing black diamond back into his office, his eyes no longer white but black as well.

McCreed failed to notice the change, as he stood. “Sure.” He watched Waters leave before getting up himself and walking to the closet, where Colt 45 waited and charged his energy cells. “45! Activate Protocols 8-4E.s and WT-92.0GH!”

Slowly 45 reactivated, color returning to its eyes, gears whirring, functions returning. “Activation protocols complete” 45 stepped out of the closet and into the hall “Sherriff McCreed, was your mission a success?”

“Yes it was 45, thank you. Get ready for the next mission alright?”

45 nods “Yes Sherriff”

Inside the office, Waters was holding the glowing black diamond as it began growing, soon covering his hand, and ultimately replacing it. Waters looked down at his gem hand and sliced the air, opening a time portal. “Gentlemen! Get in here!”

McCree quickly entered the room, followed by 45. “What the hell? Waters what the hell did you do to your hand?”

“Gem technicis. Empowering a diamond, then absorbing it into you allows minor universe distortment.” Waters looked down at his hand, and moved the fingers “It’s permanent however”

“Gem hand eh? That doesn’t sound too bad”

“I have a wife remember?”

“Oh. Right…Well diamonds are a girl’s best friend?”

“Elizabeth ain’t no girl. She isn’t interested in gems anyway” He puts his hands in his pockets “Portal’s open. Go in”

McCreed turned and faced the portal “You got the mask?”

“Of course. Go”

McCreed nods “where is the portal going? What year?”

“2016, Keypers Cove.”

“Keypers Cove? That place with those musicians with the weird necklaces?”

“That’d be the place. That’s where we find the next host”

“You think someone from that town would just volunteer to host Pinstripe? They all know him. As a killer”

“They trust me there. We can find someone to host Pinstripe…willingly or not…”

McCreed looked to Waters “No, willingly.”

“Right. Willingly”

McCreed hesitantly nods and enters the portal.


	8. A New Host?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nah, I got too much planned for it to be this fast.

The trio found themselves on a concert stage, facing the band, Offkeys.

“Well look at that. Real cowboys…and a robot?” A taller member of the band spoke first, garbed in typical country attire, cowboy hat, flannel shirt, denim jeans and boots. He had a guitar strapped to his back. His necklace was a quaver note covered in rust, wrapped in barbed wire, the end a boot spur, and the flag an axe head.

“Groovy~” A female member of the band with a saxophone in her hand smirked at the trio. She was dressed in a sleek black suit, her necklace a quaver note with a sleek, curvy design, and a slight blue tint.

The second male member of the band chuckled. He wore a black hoodie with neon in the hood and up the zipper, he wore glow in the dark sunglasses. His necklace was a pixelated quaver note with partial data corruption.

The second female band member scoffs, “Great, more savages.” She wore a classy, formal suit, in white. In her hands a violin and bow. Her necklace was the basic quaver note, black, formal.

The third male band member looked up from his drums “Hmm, looks like Cal finally has family here eh?” He had long, unkempt hair, wore a black leather jacket over a dark grey t shirt and black jeans. His necklace was a jagged black quaver note, with the end having a red, blood like pattern.

The final female band member smiled brightly at the trio” Hi there! I’m Pandora!” Her clothes were trendy, bright, and somehow not too distracting. Her necklace was a dual quaver note in a rainbow of colors. “I am all about Pop music! Rap, Hip-hop, j-pop, k-pop, that sort of stuff!” She points to the western dressed man “That’s Cal, he’s the country guy!” She points to the female with the saxophone “That’s Jenny, she’s real jazzy” She chuckles at her own joke, then points to the man in the hoodie “That’s Eric, our local Electronic dj.” She points to the woman in the white suit “That’s Clarice, she’s all about classical music” She them gives the drummer a tight hug “And this is Mike! Our metalhead!”

Mike coughs from the hug “Pandora! Too tight!”

Pandora laughs “wimp”

McCreed raised his eyebrow “Six different, very different genres. How are you one band?”

Cal steps forward “They actually aren’t all to different. Especially since Clarice there is the glue to hold us all together. “

Clarice smiles rather smugly “Well” her smile fades “Me and Pandora actually.”

Jenny walks up to Colt 45 “nice robot~ We had this cool musical robot in town the other week. Do you play music?”

45 looks down at the musician “No ma’am”

Jenny chuckles slyly “shame man~ Real shame~”

“Alright everyone” Waters stepped forward “We need to see the mayor”

Eric pointed out the auditorium.

“He’s pointing the way” Mike spun his drum sticks “They mayor is in his office”

“Thanks Mike” McCreed was the first to hop off the stage and out of the building.

“Hold on McCreed” Waters was following closely behind “The mayor knows me. And he isn’t the best guy. The mayor is cunning, and cruel. He’s almost a villain McCreed. Don’t go running in by yourself”

McCreed scoffs. “What? Should I be scared or somethin?”

“No” Waters was focused on the mayor’s office in the center of town. He occasionally turned and saw the various people in town, and their various necklaces. One had a key, wrapped in chains, and covered in screws, another had two candy canes in an X formation, and someone else had two dog-tags, a pistol and a sword. The variety didn’t surprise Waters. He’s been there before.

“What’s with all the necklaces?” 

“They represent the individual, and gifts the wearer with certain abilities. Most commonly a weapon”

“Weapon?” McCreed sees the man with the candy canes. “What kind of candy cane is a weapon?”

Waters looks at the candy cane man. “That’s Dr. Christopher Krins. He’s normally only in town for December. And trust me, he can fight.”

McCreed seemed unconvinced. “Yah, sure”

Waters stopped in front of an alley way behind a local donut shop.

“Why are you stopping? The Mayor’s office is down the road”

Waters didn’t respond, and walked down the alley.

“Waters?” McCreed followed, while 45 waited by the road.

“The next host is close by” Waters walked down the alley way, eyes scanning back and forth “I can sense it. He’s in this area”

“A run down alley…yah this somehow seems right actually.”

“Hey!” a voice from the entrance of the alley called out “What are you two doing there?”

Waters turned around to see who was calling him. He saw a blonde man, with a necklace of two gun shaped keys, in a police uniform. “We’re looking for a friend…and I think we just found him…”

McCreed turned to face Waters “him?”

“maybe”

“Wait, wait! Sherriff Waters? Is that you?”

Waters walked towards the officer “That’s right Deputy Harmons. I see you still wear Hidden Gifts.”

Deputy Harmons placed his hand over his necklace “of course I do. They are my main weapons.”

McCreed seemed confused “How is a necklace a weapon?”

The deputy faced McCreed and smirked “Outsiders. Heh, like this” He opened up his hands and his necklace disappeared, then reappeared in his hands as the full size guns that they were.

McCreed quickly stepped back. “Yup. You are the new host alright”

Harmons looked at McCreed strangely “Host? Host of what?”

“Pinstripe” Waters pulled the mask out of his shirt.

Harmons stepped back “What? Me? Are you serious? Pinstripe is a killer; why would I host him?”

“Because you are a fighter, you are strong enough to actually work with Pinstripe and not be controlled, and if an actual killer hosted him, he’d be too dangerous.”

“You have a strong enough will to be able to willingly wear, or remove the mask. You are the perfect host. That’s why we came to Keypers Cove. We knew the next host was here.”

“Well…what happened to the last host?”

“You know Fatality?”

That name sent shivers down Harmons spine “yah, I know. And I can fill in the blanks now…give me the mask…”

Waters handed him the mask and stepped back “careful son. Stay focused and you will be able to regain control”

Harmons nods before slowly putting on the mask…

“Well. Let’s see how this goes.” McCreed stood, ready to draw out his guns.

“This should work” Waters stood calmly, waiting.


	9. Not a New Host

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See? Told you.

With a flash of bright light, the mask snapped onto Harmons’ face. He flinched slightly before his body stiffened, and changed. Harmons’ blonde hair became jet black, his officer’s uniform became a sleek pinstriped suit, complete with gloves and white tie. His necklace keys grew longer, and became double barreled. Soon, he loosened.

“Ahh~” A familiar sickly smooth voice came from the mask “Harmons is your name ey? Well, Waters was right, you have control still. You are the perfect host, Ronald was weak and allowed me complete control, but you, I can truly work with~ Ah, hello again Waters, McCreed. You found me a nice host indeed~”

Waters nods “Then we better just go. My town needs m- “

Before he could finish his sentence a sudden boom rang through town.

“What the hell was that?!” McCreed drew his gun and ran out the alley, followed closely by Waters and Pinstripe. When they reached the road, they could see the Mayor’s office had been destroyed, and standing in the ashes was a spiked, flaming skeleton, holding the now unconscious mayor by the scruff of his shirt.

“Mayor Harmons, you were supposed to be stronger than this.” The skeleton laughed. “Your town will be much easier to take over.”

“Now I wouldn’t be too sure about that you skeletal piece of garbage” Cal called before charging into him, and hitting him deep into the flaming building, catching the mayor in his hands. Soon, the rest of the Offkeys were by him, each with their respective instruments in hand. Cal had his guitar, Mike had his bass, Clarice had her violin, Jenny her saxophone, Pandora had her microphone, and Eric his laptop.

“Well Waters. We goin or we stayin and helpin out here?” McCreed was ready for a fight, twirling his pistols in his hands

“We’re staying. They need our help. Xalarn isn’t easily defeated.” Waters rushed to join the band, his crystal hand sharp, and dagger like. “Y’all need a Sherriff?”

Mike nods “Always, our mayor just got attacked”

McCreed chuckles “let’s go kill a skeleton…How do we kill a skeleton?”

Eric cleared his throat “sound baby~” With a record scratch, the fires extinguished, and a cage of earth formed around Xalarn. “it’s time~ to drop dat base!” Eric laughs manically as the sounds of electronic music filled the air and the cage swallowed Xalarn into the ground, the fire gone, no sign of the monster was ever there except the ruined mansion.

Cal steps up and whacks Eric on the back of the head “turn it off now Eric”

Eric stumbles forward from the impact before the music stops “sorry”

“Nah man, that was pretty groovy~”

Eric smiles slightly “thanks Jen”

Jenny softly kisses Eric on the lips “no problem soul brother~”

“Alright, alright” Pinstripe stepped forward “Let’s get Mayor Harmons here to the hospital alright?”

The band nods as Cal carries the mayor off. Pinstripe watches before reaching up and removing the mask, turning back into Harmons, with only his hair changing back.

“Well, today isn’t going as I thought it would”

“Get used to it kid.” Waters softly pats him on the back “Life is never normal in this town and you know it”

“yah” Harmons looks down at the mask in his hand. “And now I have another thing to add to that.” Harmons sighs, before putting the mask back on, his hair changing back to jet black. “I am Pinstripe now.” His voice didn’t change. The mask was Pinstripe, but the man was Deputy Harmons. “And I will no longer be a killer.”

“Yes you will. Pinstripe wasn’t just a killer. He was a force of revenge, karmic justice, and punishment. The world needs Pinstripe. They need that killer force bringing balance.” Waters stepped towards Deputy Harmons. “I became pure justice and equality, but Pinstripe is the other half, revenge, punishment, and balance. You need to be that balance.”

Harmons faced the Sherriff. “I don’t hear his voice. Only my own.”

“Because his voice is now your own. You are Pinstripe. Embrace it”

Harmons looked down the road at the gathering crowd of townsfolk. Christopher was the first to approach him.

“Well hoh hoh! Deputy Harmons! You got a new job I see!” He chuckles “You became the newest host?”

“Yes I did Dr. Krins. And nobody worry! I am in control here!” His gaze caught site of the local town Sherriff, Sherriff Albertson. “Sherriff!”

Albertson looked up from his coffee to face his deputy. Albertson’s necklace was a key adorned with blue jewels, wings, and a sword atop it. “Deputy Harmons? Where’d you get that mask?”

“These two here brought it.” He points out Waters and McCreed. Waters nods, his eyes a blazing white flame. McCreed simply makes eye contact. Albertson approaches them both “Let me guess, Pinstripe gone and got himself killed didn’t he?”

“If you’re asking that you obviously already know” Waters’ bandana was a calm yellow flame “But I didn’t take your deputy. He’s still in control of himself”

“Yah, watch Sherriff” Harmons reaches up and removes his mask, his hair returning to its blonde color. “I can take it off whenever I want. Pinstripe doesn’t control me. I just inherited the role.”

“From what I can tell” Waters faces Harmons “The spirit of Pinstripe has moved on. Leaving you to take its place. There is no spirit to take over a body until you die. Then you truly will be Pinstripe.”

Harmons sighs “So it really is my responsibility now?”

Waters nods, then faces Albertson “He’s your problem now Sherriff. I have my own town to protect.”

Albertson smirks “Yah, yah. Get out of my town then”

Waters nods, and chuckles slightly “McCreed, 45, let’s go” He reaches out his hand to Albertson.

Albertson nods and shakes his hand “safe travels”

Waters nods as he walks off, leaving Harmons to stand in the center of town, next to a burning mansion, and a possessed killer mask in his hands. He sighs “What am I doing with my life?”

“Well, apparently you are going to become a tool of revenge” Christopher smiled. “And like they said, embrace it”

“Thanks Chris. But I’m not. I am not the one to host Pinstripe. I need to find someone better. And it’s definitely not here in town”

“Offkeys are going on a tour soon. Go with them, find your replacement”

Harmons looks down the road, watching as the band walks back from the hospital.

“Yah…I’ll join their tour. And find the real host, because it’s not me”


	10. A New Bandmate!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does he even play any instruments?

“Offkeys! Wait up one moment!” Deputy Harmons and Dr. Krins rush over to meet the band as they walked down the road.

Cal looked up to the deputy “Deputy Harmons. Somethin I can help you with?”

Harmons was panting slightly, but regained his composure “I have a favor to ask of you guys”

Clarice stepped forward “Sure, what do you need?”

“We would like to join you guys on your next tour. Deputy Harmons was…gifted a certain mask and he needs to find its rightful owner.” Dr. Krins gave Clarice a half bow of respect “can we?”

“Oh course groovy doctor man~ We’d be glad to let you join~”

Harmons suddenly hugs Jenny tightly “Thank you!”

Jenny chuckles “No problem Officer~”

Harmons lets her go and steps back. “well, unless one of you wants to be Pinstripe?”

Eric quickly looks up, but Cal turns to him “No” Cal’s gaze stern. “None of us wish to be Pinstripe”

Pandora chuckles “Pinstripe can’t be a girl anyway right?”

The group collectively shrugs as Harmons hands Pandora the mask “No idea”

Pandora looks at the mask with pure curiosity. She smiles before quickly putting it on before anyone could object.

“Wait!” Cal reached out too late, with another bright flash of light, Pandora’s whole look changed, from bright, trendy clothes, to a form fitting cocktail dress, her hair becoming flowing black curls. Her necklace becoming various shades of grey and black.

“oh-ho ho!~ It’s been a millennia since a female hosted me.~” She looked down at her body “Mmm~ Beautiful, but not my desired host~” She chuckled before removing the mask, only her necklace returning to normal.

“wow! Nice dress” Pandora smirked to herself “I think I’ll keep this~”

Harmons looked down at his own outfit as Pandora handed the mask back “Maybe I should change back into my uniform…suit’s just don’t feel right to me”

Clarice scoffed “Nonsense officer Harmons. That suit fits you just fine”

Harmons raised an eyebrow in response “Thank you Clarice. But still, I need to get my uniform anyway. Can I trust you guys with this mask?”

Mike reached his hand out “Sure Deputy. None of us are crazy enough to put it on anyway. Right guys?”

Cal, Jenny and Clarice nod. Pandora shrugs, still softly feeling her own body in her dress. Eric looks away from the mask. Harmons had his doubts, but handed the mask to Mike anyway. “Keep care of it guys. None of us like Pinstripe, but Sherriff Waters has a point, the world needs him, it.” He shivers slightly “just…take care of it okay?”

“Sure Sherriff, we’ll keep it safe” Mike puts the mask in his bag. “Go get changed. We leave tonight.”

Harmons smiles slightly and walks off. Leaving the band, and Dr. Krins, to stand in the road.

“You gonna put it on Mike?” Cal strummed his guitar as he leaned against a wall.

“No, my powers would make him too dangerous. And I don’t think a metal head Pinstripe is what the world needs.”

“Or a not so groovy Dj~ Or a jazz girl~ Maybe a girl who respects the classics~” Jenny playfully nudges Clarice. “Huh?~ You think so Clare?~”

“It’s Clarice Jennifer. I’ve told you this already. Calvin, maybe you can be Pinstripe?”

“No Offence Clarice, but Pinstripe was already a cowboy, and you saw how that worked. Nah, maybe Mike.”

Mike looked up from his bass “Huh? I already said no though. All of us would be a bad Pinstripe. Psyco DJ Pinstripe? Laid back Jazz Pinstripe? Pop Pinstripe? Metal Pinstripe? Cowboy Pinstripe? Maybe Clarice yah, but I still have my doubts. Our abilities would be too dangerous to give to a trained, perfect killer. Let’s just leave it to Deputy Harmons to find the next Host.”

Krins stepped forward into the group “No one in town would be Pinstripe. We all are too dangerous if we became Pinstripe.”

Cal nods “Dr. Krins has a point. Actually, Dr. why are you in town? You normally only come into town for December? Its April.”

Dr. Krins chuckles “Vacation my boy, vacation.”

Cal skeptically nods “Okay…. can I ask another question?”

“Of course” He smiles kindly.

Cal steps closer “Are you…. Santa?”

Dr. Krins laughs “Cal, how long have you known me?”

Cal raises his eyebrow “uh, about twelve years…why?”

Dr. Kirns continues laughing “And it’s taken you twelve years to figure it out?”

Everyone suddenly looks up to Dr. Krins, Jenny drops her saxophone.

“W-what?~ No way groovy candy cane man~ Santa ain’t real~”

“Oh Jenny, for your tenth birthday, you got a bowtie from your dad, it was green with red stripes. You wore it that Christmas, where you got your first flute. Your parents didn’t buy that flute; they didn’t know who got it. I did.”

Eric slowly removed his glasses, revealing his neon green eyes “You got me my first laptop.”

Dr. Krins smiles “You had a hunger to make music. I Got Cal that hat for Christmas last year. Mike his first set of Drumsticks. Clarice her first conductor’s staff. And Pandora her favorite bracelet. I got everyone in town their most prized possession. “

Mike was the only one of the team who didn’t seem to be surprised “I always knew Santa was real. Always kinda guessed it was you. It was pretty obvious actually”

Dr. Krins laughed “Of course it was obvious! I wasn’t hiding, hell, I only come to town in December.”

Mike smirks “yah, pretty obvious”

Dr. Krins softly pats his back “You always were a deceivingly smart boy Michael. That’s why you always got gifts. And the power you have, is perfect for you”

Out of all the band, Cal was still the most shocked. He looked at Dr. Krins with such a surprised expression, full of disbelief. “I…I am friends with Santa”

“Yes Cal. But if it helps, you can still call me Chris.”

Cal sighs with relief “Good, Chris. So, why are you joining Deputy Harmons on this trip?”

“I have seen many things in my life, including all the good Pinstripe has done for the world. I want to see that legacy continue correctly. We’ve said it before, but the world needs a Pinstripe.”

The group nods

“Meet us at the bus station at six tomorrow”

Chris smirks and nods “Alright then. See you then” He turns and waves before walking away, disappearing in a sudden blizzard of snow.

“How long has he been doing that?” Cal tilts his head “Has he always done that?”

“Probably” Mike looked down at the mask in his hands “Let’s put this somewhere safe, the last thing we need is someone in town to put this on”

The band nods in agreement. “No offense to any of yah, but I don’t trust anyone with that thing except Mike”

“Thanks Cal.” Mike looks up momentarily “Let’s go get packed” He puts the mask back into his bag before walking away, whispering silently to himself “the sooner we get this thing out of town, and away from Eric the better”


	11. The Tour Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a killer voice in your head can't be fun.

Life was not any easier for Harmons without the mask on. He could still feel Pinstripe in him, his voice in his head

“Come on lawman, find me a new victim. A new sucker for me to possess. I’ll make your life a living hell if you don’t”

“Is that a threat? Am I being threatened by a ghost?”

“A ghost that can very easily take over your body. Watch and learn badge boy”

Suddenly, as if he could not control his own body he un-holstered his side arm and pointed it to his temple.

“Tell me boy scout, you think you can survive a bullet to the brain?”

“What?? Can you? You damn psychopath?!”

“Of course I can. Do you know how much easier it will be to possess you if your brain dead? Fortunately for you, I need you as a pawn, not a body.”

Slowly, the gun was lowered and returned to its holster.

“Sleep, you are useless to me tired.”

“I should have never put on that damn mask”

“Yes, you are an idiot. Now sleep”

“I swear when we find you a new host, as soon as you bond to him or her, I am going to kill you”

From deep inside his mind Harmons felt the eerie laughter grow into a horrendous cackle.

“No you wouldn’t. You are limited by your stupid sense of honor bullshit. You would never kill me out of the fact that you would also kill an innocent person. You law types are all like this, too focused on what’s ‘right’ to make the tough decisions. It’s your idiotic sense of justice that got you into this mess in the first place. Now sit your ass down and get some sleep.”

Harmons felt his legs fall out from underneath his weight and fall face first into the bed’s comforting embrace. With a sigh he allowed himself to drift off into a deep sleep. Though it felt like he slept for only a few minutes, he woke to find he slept through the night and almost to the afternoon, only to awake from the sound of knocking on his front door.

“Urgh, Pinstripe you bastard!” Quickly, Harmons rushed out of bed, not bothering to change out of the suit from last night and swiftly opened the door.

“Your late deputy. Are your bags packed?” Cal stood at the door guitar hung over his back, cowboy hat replaced with a ragged old truckers cap, brown leather jacket over a grey flannel, old jeans and a large belt buckled designed like a horseshoe.

“Yes Cal, my bags are packed. Let me grab them so we can go”

Cal grunts under his breath and walks across the lawn to the Bus parked by the curb, marked with the OFFkeys logo. OFFKEYS. Surrounding by each of their individual necklace charms. Portions of the buss themed after each of the members, the front simple, and black for Clarice, afterwards red is mixed in a blood and fire like pattern for Mike, then more brown and silver is added for Cal, then the reds and browns are replaced with blues and purples for Jenny, then the blacks and silvers are replaced with a rainbow of color for Pandora, and the bus ends with neon colors, and pixel patterns for Eric.

Harmons looks at the buss in puzzled bewilderment. “H-how…how is it that works together…how?”

“All music is fundamentally the same” Clarice answered as she approached the bewildered deputy “So it is very easy to meld our different genres. And make something beautiful. Your friend Chris is on the bus already…is that your only bag?”

Harmons looks down at his solitary, small black roller bag “well…yes…should I have packed more?”

Clarice scoffs “Depends, how long did you expect to be with us?”

He shrugs “I…I guess a week or so…”

“Try a couple months. That’s how long the tour is Deputy”

Harmons almost choked on air “M-months? Are you serious?”

“Of course she is” Mike walked up and handed Harmons the mask “Clarice isn’t exactly humorous. Then again, neither am I.”

Harmons reluctantly takes the mask and puts it into his bag “And if I find a new host for Pinstripe sooner?”

“Unless you just have money for a plane ticket back here laying around yourself, you’re stuck with us deputy”

Harmons sighs and picks up his bag “Where do I put this?”

Mike gently takes the bag from him “I’ll take it for you, just get on the bus”

“Come on Deputy~” Jenny takes his hand and slink away with him into the bus “Let me give you the tour~”

Where the outside of the bus was a mix matched color disaster, the inside was much more uniform. A gold and brown color design filled the interior of couches, beds, and seats. Dr. Krins was sat on the center couch, chatting with Cal, Eric, and Pandora.

“So then this guy decides he wants my bag of stuff. And you know its not a good idea to threaten Santa. So, I brought out my canes and broke his jaw. I left a lump of coal in his pockets.”

“Geez Krins. That’s…badass.” Cal took off his hat in respect.

“Wait. Wait a minutes” Harmons walks up to the group, visibly confused “Did you say Santa?”

Dr. Krins chuckles to himself “Ho, ho, have I never told you?”

Harmons drops to the couch “My best friend…is Santa?” Slowly he drops his head into his hands “Can my life get any weirder?”

Cal tries to pat his back comfortingly “I know Deputy; I was the same way”

Dr. Krins chuckles “I wasn’t even hiding it. No one ever thought I was real is all. I thought I was obvious.”

“It…it was…but like you said, I didn’t think Santa was real.” Harmons slowly looks up “and did you say you broke someone’s jaw with your canes?”

“Oh yah, I broke Rodney’s legs last year when he was on his little murder spree. He tried to take my charm. I swiftly broke both his legs, and them left him a box with a little surprise inside”

Mike turns and faces Dr. Krins. “What was in the box?”

Krins smirks rather slyly “His first victims charm. He thought it was gone. His first victim could actually control his body if he wore his charm so he got rid of it. I found it”

Harmons stands up “I remember that charm. He wore it when me and the mayor took him down. It was a silver key with neon green gems in an atom formation. When the spirit of the charm took him over, he started steaming when the fight started. He eventually exploded, and what was left…. was his first victim. Professor Ilions. “

Eric was the only one to seem surprised “My dad…I forgot he was the first one dead. He is alone in his lab so often I never noticed he was dead. It wasn’t until he came back did he spend time with mom more”

The rest of the band silently stand by Eric and comfort him. Dr. Krins hands him a box of tissues, seemingly from nowhere. Harmons was the only one not by Eric. “Geez…that’s terrible Eric…”

Eric clears his throat and puts his glasses back on “Let’s get going now. Her Brady! Let’s get moving!”

Siting at the driver’s seat was a thin, scrawny man, with a simple chain necklace, its charm a flaming wagon wheel. He smiles politely before lurching the bus forward and down the road. For a while the bus seemed to be driving slowly, before suddenly shooting down the road as his charm glowed a bright fiery red.

The whole band and Dr. Krins stayed standing, seemingly unaffected by the sudden speed, but the initial lurch forward was enough to knock Harmons back down into his seat, and the speed increase kept him pinned.

Clarice laughed “Not used to Brady’s driving huh? Not many people are, he was a natural born driver, that’s why we hired him to drive our bus. We save so much time getting to our concerts when he drives.

“You know Deputy, it’s great that you came with us. Sometimes our…fans…can get a little close” Cal stands up and walks over to the fridge of the bus “And having a cop can be real convenient”

Harmons staggers to his feet “You think you are in danger? From your own fans?”

“They aren’t our fans. They know our power and want us dead”

Dr. Krins solemnly nods his head “Of course. Who are they?”

“They are called The Legion of Full Power. They believe if everyone in the world had powers, there would be peace. We know that is stupid. As does everyone else in town. Members have their symbol marked on their hands. The left hand has an anchor wrapped in chains, their right hand has a jagged key, engulfed in flames. Whenever we see someone with those markings approaching town, we swiftly turn them away”

“A cult. A cult has been trying to invade our town. Why does that not make me happier about the constant supernatural attacks. I should be happier about that since that is easier to deal with, but I’m not. A cult is so much worse, why can’t we just be a normal town. There are pirates at the docks, I was just visited by a mystic cowboy from the old west, and now I am haunted by the ghost of a damn assassin who killed my cousin.”

Mike tilts his head slightly “You had a cousin?”

“Yah, his name was George, his charm was purple pocket watch over a purple stone. He could control time, and unfortunately he decided to steal from Don Lomas. Bad idea on his part. I tried to protect him, but Pinstripe was too much. Funny thing is, Pinstripe knew how powerful the charms are, yet he left George’s. He didn’t want to take it. We put it in the vault, before we buried him.”

“You cousin tried to steal from the most powerful mob boss in the states? Was he stupid?”

“Yes he was Clarice, but he was still my family. As much as I never liked admitting. He was cunning like the rest of us. Doesn’t make him any less of an idiot though.”

Harmons staggers over to the fridge with Cal. “What do you guys have to drink here?”

“What would you like?”

“Beer preferably”

Cal opens the fridge and pulls out a can of beer for the deputy

“A lot to take in I’m guessing”

“Yah. I guess”

He opens the can and slowly drinks “Ugh, so, where is the first stop?”

“Portland. We should be there soon actually.”

“How? Portland is like a four-day drive from Keypers Cove. “

“Brady.”

Harmons turned and looked out the window expecting to still see the icy glaciers of Alaska, but instead saw a blur of blues and greens as the bus sped down the highway at impossible speeds.

“This…should not surprise me as much as it does”

“Yet it does. Funny right?” Eric softly pats his back “Just don’t spill the beer”

“Funny Eric. Very funny” Harmons smirks and returns to his seat

“Hmm, Portland ey~ Yes, my next host is definitely there~”

Harmons shivers “oh god, I forgot about you, I can’t wait to get your stupid voice out of my head”

“Who’s voice?” Cal looked up. Harmons made eye contact “oh right. So, yah, I’m kinda being haunted by Pinstripe”

“How…wait, never mind”

Mike reaches into his bag and pulls out the Mask. “Would it help if someone wore it for now?”

Harmons looked up and took the mask “Yah. Me. Turn away everyone. This is going to be bright”

The group looked away as Harmons slowly moved the mask to his face, before the bus was filled with a bright light, and Harmons was no more, only Pinstripe.


	12. A Surprise Guest!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fluffy boi arrives.

“Ahhh, a body once more just for myself” Pinstripe rose to his feet “So, musicians. To Portland we go?”

“Unfortunately yes. And by unfortunately, I mean being stuck with you unfortunately” Cal spoke first, walking up to face Pinstripe.

“Easy Cowboy, you think this is my first rodeo?”

“What do you know of rodeos clown?”

Pinstripe drew a blade from his sleeve and pointed it to Cal’s neck “Watch your words farm boy. I’m no clown.”

“You two aren’t seriously about to start fighting in a super speeding bus right?” A new voice asked from the front of the bus.

“The hell?”

Pinstripe sighs and turns to face the voice “Aaron. How’d you get in here flea bag?”

At the front of the bus, standing next to Brady was a white furred cat man, in an old military blazer, torn jeans, and converse shoes. His hands were wrapped in boxing bandages, his metal hands seen underneath. In the center of his chest was a small triangular patch of black fur. His eyes were a mix of greys, greens, and yellows. His tail sways as he walked to the band

“Brady picked me up. None of you noticed? Good” He chuckles with a slight purr “So, OFFKeys, when did you start letting killers join the band?”

“Why, you jealous Aaron?” Pinstripe stood only inches apart from Aaron “Huh Kitty?”

“More like offended that you didn’t pick me. I am much more deadly than this guy”

Pinstripe scoffed “seriously?”

“Yah seriously. You know how easily I can kill you. But that’s not why I’m here.”

“Then why are you here groovy cat man?~”

Aaron chuckles and smiles at Jenny “Guys, I have a pregnant wife at home waiting for me, I’m only here to give you this”

He tosses Dr. Krins a simple flip phone

“On that phone are numbers to some, ‘important’ friends of mine, and my own. If you are ever in a pickle and need help, use it.”

“And why are you giving them this?” Pinstripe took the phone. “What do you gain from this?”

“Good Karma mostly. I’ve done some messed up stuff after I got my mind back. That and, I know what happened Pinstripe. You aren’t Ronald Thronic anymore aren’t you?’

“No, right now I am… you! Cowboy! What is the name of this mortal I am possessing again?”

“Deputy Allen Harmons. “

“There you go. Deputy Allen Harmons.”

“You took over a cop? That’s shocking”

“Are you just going to stand there and mock me?”

“Yes. Until we get to Portland of course”

Pinstripe sighs “Is Hood coming too?”

“He’s going to meet us in Portland. Lilith isn’t too happy he’s not taking her, but whatever. I wanted Emma to come, but she decided against it.”

“I don’t care about your marriage problems Aaron. “

“I know you don’t. I just like mentioning that I am married. “

“Aaron I will stab you”

“And I’ll break your legs”

“Ok, I’m stepping in here” Mike walks up and stands between the two “Aaron, we appreciate your help. Pinstripe remember that we allowed you to come”

“You threatening me metal head?”

“Damn right, now sit your classy ass down. You too Aaron. We aren’t fighting in the bus.”

Pinstripe steps closer to Mike, silent. His hands twitch slightly, deciding whether or not killing him would be a bad idea. Mike’s expression was stern, with a fire in his eyes telling Pinstripe he was ready for a fight.

“Fine” Pinstripe turned away and walked back to Harmon’s seat and sat down. He reached up and slowly removed the mask, returning Harmons to control.

“Huh…where am I? I-…is that a cat?”

“Hi, I’m Aaron. Here to help”

“Cat man…fluffy white cat man…”

“Yes, very fluffy, and soft too. Is he always this dopey?”

“Not normally” Dr. Krins stands up and takes the mask away “Well, not this much at least”

“Cut him some slack though, you are a cat. It’s a bit of a shock” Clarice sat next to Harmons “I still think you are weird. And I don’t know how you ever got married”

“Really? You want to rethink that last sentence?”

Clarice blushed and looked back to Aaron “I-I mean…n-not like…”

“Yah, too late. Forget it anyway”

“Seriously Clare…” Mike shakes his head “Was that necessary?”

“I’m Sorry! It bugged me! Who?! Who would marry him, let alone get pregnant by him?! A Freak proably!”

“Clare!” The sudden sternness of Mike’s shout made each band member quickly turn to him. Aaron slowly walked up to Clarice, his body language was strangely calm.

“Her name is Emma. I saved her life, and in a way she saved mine. You really think she’s a freak? Do you think I am a freak?”

Nothing about his tone said he was angry, his voice was such a calm, even melody it made Clarice shiver.

“N-no sir…”

“Don’t call me sir Clarice. I am no sir, I am an animal. A beast. A killer. Save your respect for someone who deserves it. Not me.”

“Y-yes s-sir…I mean Aaron…”

“Thank you. And don’t worry, I don’t hurt girls”

“T-thank you”

“But”

“B-but?”

Aaron leans in close to her face, his eyes locked with her own

“You can insult me all you want. But you insult my wife again” He unwrapped the bandages around his right hand, showing the metallic skeleton remains “I will forget my little rule about hurting girls”

Almost on que, Clarice fainted at the sight of his hand, and fell into Harmon’s lap.

“Are you serious though?” Eric approached Aaron, his glasses off “Would you really hurt her?”

“Of course not. I don’t hurt girls. I just said that to scare her into not doing it again. No one insults my wife”

“You know we’d never let you hurt her right?” Eric stood closer.

Aaron chuckles “You think I don’t know your powers? I am a government made assassin. I know each of your abilities and how to counteract them.” He stepped close to Eric. “Try and stop me tech boy. You don’t scare me. Now sit down, I’m not going to hurt her, or any of you, unless you try me.”

“Sit down Eric.” Cal set a hand on Eric’s shoulder “Aaron is right. And Clare was stupid for insulting his wife. “

“Fine…but can I ask you a question?”

“Sure”

“What did you mean by counteract?”

“Usually decapitation”

“Glad I asked”

“Aren’t you just?”

Eric gulps and sits down, Aaron sits between Pandora and Jenny.

“Can I feel your fur?” Pandora was looking intently at him, as if she has been waiting for years to ask.

“Of course. Any one can. Surprised it took you this long to ask”

Pandora slowly sets her hand on his chest, and her eyes suddenly widen as her jaw drops “You are so soft!”

“Well yah~” Aaron lets out a soft purr “Jenny? You want to feel?”

“Sure cat man~” Jenny chuckles lightly as she also softly brushes his fur “Nice~”

“Agreed~” Aaron chuckles “Brady? How much longer till Portland?”

“Fifteen minutes!”

“Alright then, fifteen minutes for anything”

Mike tosses Aaron a beer “Thirsty right?”

“Very. Much appreciated”

The two smile and open their drinks as the bus speeds towards its first stop.


	13. A Fight is Surely Brewing!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not a Cuphead reference, I wrote this chapter WAY before Cuphead.

SKREE!!!

The sound of the bus brakes jolted Aaron to his feet.

“What the hell was that?!” Aaron ran to the front of the bus to see the large crowd of cloaked figures blocking the road.

“Company” Brady replied, visibly worried and scared.

Cal gently pats Brady’s shoulder “Its going to be okay Brady, we got this”

“Brady” Mike walks to the front of the bus “Run home, we’ll call you when we are ready”

The fear left Brady’s eyes, and was replaced with a mischievous flame. His charm glowed and he was gone, a small trail of fire left behind him.

“Well, we sent out our driver. That’s good. Who are these freaks?” Aaron slowly unwrapped the bandages around his hands

“The Legion of Full Power” Deputy Harmons weakly stumbled to the front of the bus “And we need Pinstripe if we are to survive this”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea? What if he joins them?”

“He won’t” Harmons stood straight up, holding the mask in his hand “Pinstripe spoke to me. The Legion has been trying to take this mask for years, he’d never join them”

“Now normally I wouldn’t trust Murderers” A Voice calls from the back of the bus “Except one of course”

Aaron turns and faces this new visitor “Hood. Your late”

In the back of the bus was a figure in a black hoodie and jeans, the only thing visable of his face is two glowing yellow eyes, a glowing scar over his left eye, and a smile of razor sharp teeth. He chuckles “Oh what? You scared Kitty cat?”

Aaron smirks and chuckles “Good to see you, you edgy bastard”

They both laugh and hug each other

“So, Legion of Full Power has surrounded your bus. Ready to kick ass everyone?” Hood walked to the front of the bus and walked out. Shortly he was followed by Aaron, then Harmons and Dr. Krins, and lastly the band.

“Its Hood!”

“And Number 82!”

“Look! The Pinstripe mask!”

The mob began to roar with excitement, many members pulling swords, and bats form their cloaks.

“We can have the scrolls and cloak of Hood! The wraps of 82! The Pinstripe mask! And the OffKeys charms! Brothers!!” The leader, dressed in a dark purple and gold robe stepped forwards “Today is a blessed day! For we will soon be unstoppable!”

Hood chuckled under his hood “Ready everyone?” Slowly his outfit changed from his sweater and jeans to a white hooded cloak “Lets kick ass”

Harmons nods and puts on his mask, changing into his pinstriped suit. Aaron stood next to him, his metallic hands shining in the sun light.

“Oh joy, killing~” Pinstripe chuckled.

Mike and Cal stood together and fused together. What stood was a man in a brown leather jacket, a shirt of flames, a black western hat, and spurred biker boots.

Clarice and Pandora held hands and fused, the result was a woman dressed in a swingers dress, with a white flower in her hair.

Jenny hugged Eric tightly and fused with him, leaving a woman in a black and white disco suit.

Mal spoke first “I am Folk Rock.”

Paris spoke after “I am Swing!”

Jen chuckled and danced closer to the mob “Disco Fever baby!~”

Dr. Krins smirked from the back “Well, lets do this~”

(For the proceeding smack down, listen to this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ygnR71KX0f8&list=WL&index=64)

Like a wave, the Legion rushed towards the group, only to be met with Folk Rock Guitar riff attack, blasting them back. More Legionnaires rushed over their fallen comrades and towards the standing heroes.

“Time for fun!” Pinstripe yelled, daggers suddenly coming from his sleeves, he charges head on into the Legion, slicing every throat he could, stabbing every heart, breaking bones and ripping off limbs.

Aaron was right beside him, claws sharp shrugging off bat smashes and sword slices as if nothing touched him, taking down Legionnaires left and right with his sheer speed and savagery. Any one stupid enough to come close was swiftly taken out.

Hood stayed towards the back, using his scrolls to conjure various spells for healing. Next to him was Dr. Krins, disarming and knocking out anyone who came close with his canes.

The sound of the air was filled with fighting, but mixed in was joyous swing, aggressive folk rock, and groovy disco. Swing danced and those around her froze in time, then suddenly knocked out without Swing even breaking her rhythm. The ground around Folk Rock crumbled and shook from his vibrations as he burst through the crowds, single handedly throwing everyone into the trees. Disco made the ground wobble and shake along with her rhythm using her mind to knock her enemy’s unconscious.

Soon, the only one standing was the Legion leader. He laughed at the seemingly victorious group.

“You took out my Pawns. How typical. But know, you face the king!”

He tore off his cloak to reveal a seemingly mix matched outfit consisting of a monacle, a bandana of flames covering half of his face, chains wrapped around his wrists, a black shirt with a smiling face and three red slashes over it, a dark grey jacket, torn jeans, and spiked boots.

“You fools are no match for me! I wear Sheriff Water’s mask, the monocle of Issac, the shirt of the Beast, the Jacket of the General, and jeans of Virus and the boots of Las Olas!”

“All of which are powerless items” Pinstripe chuckled as he approached the leader “Even Water’s mask is powerless. “Swiftly, Pinstripe stabbed him in the heart “Also, its mine.” He pulled out the dagger and ripped off the bandana, stuffing it in the pocket. “Asshole”

With a cough of blood, the Legion leader fell to his knees, then on the floor dead.

“Should we gather the other items?” Aaron walked up to Pinstripe “Just in case some other nut job comes for them?”

Pinstripe looked down at the dead Legion king. “Yah, take the shit and keep it. We don’t need any crazies thinking they can get powers from this stuff”

Aaron nods and takes the items “I’ve fought every one of these people before. General is now Schism, Virus is missing, the beast had no powers, neither did Las Olas or Sir Issac.”

Hood walks up and takes the General’s jacket “Schism is currently dealing with El in South Dakota.”

Aaron turns to him “El is still loose? Has he fused back together yet?”

“Nature and Machine has fused to make Time. Water and Fire fused to make Mortality. And Earth and Air fused to make Decay. But Light and Dark are still separate and fighting. “

“Shit”

“Shit indeed”

“Hey, Edgy McBitch and Snowball. What are you talking about?” Pinstripe shouts.

“Edgy McBitch. That’s new, I gotta tell my wife that one, she’d like it”

“Anyway, Hood is talking about an Elemental named El. He is currently split into his eight main elements of Fire, Water, Air, Earth, Nature, Machine, Dark, and Light.”

“Actually, all but Dark and Light have fused into their secondary elements. Fire and Water made Mortality, Air and Earth made Decay, and Nature and Machine made time.”

“So, what do Dark and Light make?” Cal walks up to the trio, now separate from Mike.

“Balance. Chaos. Sometimes they don’t fuse at all.”

“Like now for instance. Time, Decay, and Morality are helping Schism take them down.”

“We should help” Mike approaches them as well. “If they are as dangerous as you say, they need to be taken down.”

Hood turns and faces Mike “ Me and Aaron will go, you guys take Pinstripe to Portland and find him a new host. You guys have your mission already. Stick to it.”

“We don’t need permission to come with you” Eric chuckles “We’re coming with”

“Yah, no you’re not” Hood smirks as three glowing symbols surround himself and Aaron before they disappear.

“Well then” Pinstripe slowly removes his mask “You guys want to call Brady back?” HHarmons smiles.

“Its good to see using Pinstripe doesn’t tire you out anymore” Dr. Krins smiles “Well, I hope its good”

Harmons sighs “I hope its good too”

Cal walks up to Harmons “Brady will be back soon. Eric called him and let him know we’re okay”

“Good” Harmons straitened his tie “Let’s wait in the bus”

“Good idea deputy~” Jenny chuckles and saunters her way back into the bus, followed by Eric, and Clarice.

Harmons smiles and enters the bus after Cal and Mike help a very tired Dr. Krins and Pandora in. They all settle down and wait for their driver to come back.


	14. Metalstripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Didn't see that coming did ya?

It took at least half an hour, but Brady eventually returned. He staggered into the bus, clearly exhausted. Cal caught him just as he was about to fall.

“Alright guys.” Cal dragged him to the couch and laid him down “We’re going to be here for a bit while Brady rests.”

Harmons nods “That’s fair. We should probably move the bus out of the road though”

“Can you drive a bus?”

Harmons looks around “uhhh….maybe?”

“We’ll come on Killer~ Drive this hunk of metal~” Jenny chuckled and nudged his shoulder.

Harmons sighs and takes the driver’s seat, slowly he turns the key and the bus roars to life. He takes a deep breath and puts the bus in gear, gasping as it lurched forward before gaining a steady pace as he drove it down the road.

“Harmons?” Cal asks “I thought you were just going to pull it over off the road?”

“Nah, let’s just get moving” Harmons smiles uncomfortably “I can drive it, so let’s just go”

Cal shrugs “well alright then, I’d offer you a beer, but your a cop.”

“And driving drunk is a bad idea” Harmons glares at Cal from the corner of his eyes. “”Yes I’m a cop, but that shouldn’t be your reason for not offering me a freakin beer”

“Did you just say freakin?”

Yes I did, I don’t like cursing okay?”

Pinstripe’s voice echos in Harmons head “OH great, another one. It’s too much I also have to deal with Water’s bullshit moral compass, not you too. You are definitely not my next host.”

“Well great!” Harmons shouts out loud. “I don’t want to be anyway!”

Cal takes a step back. Mike stands up. “Harmons? You okay?”

Harmons looks up to Mike in the rear view mirror. “Right, you guys can’t hear Pinstripe. Uh, yah. I’m good” His eyes returned to the road ahead, hopefully the next stop will be his last, and he can quickly get rid of that stupid mask and annoying voice in his head. He sighs as the bus continues down the road. Only a few more hours, and they reach Portland.

Krins slowly makes his way to the back of the bus and sits on the couch at the rear. He looked down at his own charms. The two candy canes seemed to radiate a calming aura. He chuckles and looks around at the band, a very intriguing group. A cowboy, a metal head, a maestro, a DJ, a pop star, and a very…jazzy girl. Yet somehow they worked wonders together. He’s been to their concerts, he’s seen them save the town. He even fought by their side. They survived many tragedies, the invasion by Xalarn, the horrors brought by the killer Rodney Harmons, and too many other strange events to even count. They were more than just a band, they were family.

“Hey Doctor!” Clarice called for him at the front of the bus, there was fear in her eyes. Krins barely noticed the bus was no longer moving, and neither was Harmons.

“Oh, oh shit.” He jumps to his feet and runs to the front of the bus with Clarice. Harmons was unconscious behind the wheel, and in front of the bus stood one man, wearing a ringleaders outfit, complete with top hat and cane. He wore a silver grinning mask adorned with a large handlebar mustache.

“I know Pinstripe is dead!” The Ringmaster called out. “So just bring me the mask and I might not kill you…I’m kidding I’ll kill you all regardless”

“Hey Mike?” Clarice looked to her band mate “I think we need a metal head Pinstripe right now. You know, maximum destruction but still controllable.”

Mike looked up from his bass. “Normally i’d tell you to, well, f*** off. But you’re right. “ Mike slowly stands, bass strapped to his back, he digs into his bag and pulls out the mask. “Well. Watch my back guys. I doubt this freak’s actually alone”

The rest nod, each of them wearing a grave expression, a mix of fear and sadness. Slowly, Mike stepped out of the bus, mask in hand.

“So” Mike looked down to the mask in his hand “before we do this, who the hell are you?”

The Ringmaster chuckled to himself “I do suppose I have been to quiet lately to be well know. I am the Ringmaster. Formally trapped in the body of Wechidna, who I am sure you have never heard of. “

Mike scoffs “I have, he’s the main assistant to Mr. Hicks. The billionaire who travels the world in fighting tournaments. The boxer”

Ringmaster steps forward towards Mike. “I never liked him. Unfortunately when I was freed from Wechidna, I didn’t get the chance to kill him as I would have liked. I was sent far away. And am unable to return. That is, unless I get that mask. “

Mike scowls “This mask needs a proper host, but until we find someone, I guess i’ll do!” Before Ringmaster could react, Mike put the mask on his face, and was suddenly bathed in light.

When the light fades, Pinstripe stands, Mike’s long hair longer, with streaks of gray mixed in. He stands wearing a sleeveless Leather vest with large sharp spikes on the shoulders and back, over a red flannel shirt, his jeans town, his boots also covered in spikes. Pinstripe laughs, “now this is a host I can enjoy”

Ringmaster steps back as Pinstripe steps forward “oh what’s wrong clown? Afraid of me?”

Ringmaster chuckles “oh please, as if I’d fear some mortal musician”

“You should”

A blast of concussive sound knocks Ringmaster back. Repeating sound blasts crush Ringmaster into the ground, the road cracking from the force.

“Alright Pinstripe, your point was made” Mike’s voice echoes in Pinstripe’s head.

“Not yet” Pinstripe laughs as a large sound blast pushes Ringmaster deep underground.

Suddenly, Pinstripe reaches up and rips off the mask, Mike gasping for air. Mike coughs as he stumbles back into the bus.


	15. The Return of Pinstripe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Killer is back baby!

Cal catches Mike as he stumbles in. The mask falling to the floor. Cal drags Mike to his seat as the bus lurches forward, Harmons once more driving it down the road.

“Hey guys, we’re approaching a town” Harmons calls from the front of the bus.

“Right.” Clarice looks up, “Must be Tartalgia”

“Uhm, yeah that’s what the signs say” Harmons replies.

“That’s good, a town of heroes, we should be able to find a good host here” Dr Krins smiles, Pinstripe mask in hand.

Harmons pulls the bus into town, parking outside Tartalgia Inn. Kujo waits outside to greet them.

“OFFKeys, you brought friends” Kujo’s voice was bored and bland, watching as Harmons and Dr. Krins step off the bus with the band. “Oh, look at that” Kujo smirks lightly “Pinstripe Mask”

“Yeah, he got himself killed, so we need to find him a new host” Harmons smiles and shakes Kujo’s hand. “You must be Kujo, I’ve heard a lot about you”

“I’m sure you have” Kujo shakes his hand.

The continue to chat as a young man watches from around the corner, hiding in the shadows. He watches the group closely, his eyes focussed on the golden mask in Dr. Krins hand.

“I could get some money for that thing, looks like real gold” he murmured to himself. “Come on Johnny boy, just take it and run”

Johnny begins panting heavily, focussing on the mask before sprinting out, he rushes in, knocking Dr. Krins down and snatching the mask before bolting off.

“Hey!” Harmons shouts, chasing after him.

Johnny vaults over fences and up walls, no matter how hard Harmons tries, Johnny stays ten steps ahead. Soon he was out of site, Harmons stops chasing and leans against a nearby wall, panting.

Kujo and Dr Krins catch up with Harmons, looking worried.

“Where did he go?” Dr Krins asks.

“I don’t know, I lost him.” Harmons sighs, “who was that?”

“Johnny Rights. He’s just a local pick-pocket. Probably thinks he can sell the mask for money” Kujo growls “ he’s such a pain”

…

Johnny sits in his room, looking at the mask in his hands. Even in the dimly lit room the mask glints and shines. It beckons him, a force calling to him, to put the mask on.

“No no, I ain’t putting this shit on.” Johnny flips the mask around and looks at the underside. Despite the front of the mask having clear eye holes, the back was completely black, seemingly like an endless void.

“What the heck?” he leans in, looking closer to the mask.

Suddenly the mask snaps to his face. Johnny screams as shadow tendrils begin to seep from the mask and wrap around his head, his screams muffled by the mask.

He desperately claws at the mask, attempting to remove it, until a voice echoes in his head “cease boy! You are my new host, and a perfect one at that”

“What? Who are you?” Johnny asks. He no longer tries to remove the mask, and lets his hands fall to his sides.

“I am Ralz, God of assassins, but with you as my host we will become Pinstripe.” The voice replies.

Johnny feels his body slowly go numb as his mind slowly drifts away.

“Good” Pinstripe stands up, straightens his new tie, “fade away child, this body is now mine” He walks over to the mirror and looks at his reflection.

He now stood just under 6ft tall, his body rather slim. He chuckled and the mask slowly faded away. Pinstripe smiled at this new trick.

“Ah, I can blend in now” He grins, “the beauty of finding the perfect host”

With a wink of his eye, the mask returned. He adjusted his cuffs and stepped out of the room.


	16. Pinstripe the Therapist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Abuse mentions, PTSD, Triggers. (Note, please let me know how I can improve on writing scarred characters. Let me know how i did portraying such trauma)

“Why blend in” Pinstripe twirls a knife in his hand “when I can enjoy the looks of terror in people’s face?”

“Pinstripe?” Harmons calls out as Pinstripe walks down the street. “You..found a host…dear God.”

“Right answer there cop. Right answer” Pinstripe chuckles.

Harmons steps back as Pinstripe keeps walking forward.

“What’s wrong deputy?” The knife twils in Pinstripe’s hand “scared?”

“You have got to be joking right now?’ Harmons scowls, “are you serious?” the charms of his necklace disappear and reappear in his hands, full size.

“Oh Harmons, you are of no threat to me.” Pinstripe chuckles, “just get back on your bus and join your band, I have a meeting to catch up on”

Harmons scowls “oh I hate you. I hate you so much.”

“Who doesn’t?” Pinstripe’s mask disappears and he winks, shadows envelope around him and soon he was no more.

Harmons’ keys disappear and return to his necklace. He sighs “at least I don’t have his voice in my head.”

——

Tracey looks up from her cup of tea, hearing a knock on her door. Hail looks up as well.

“A-are you expecting someone?” Hail asks.

“Yeah, he’s late” Tracey rolls her eyes, walking over to the door.

She opens the door, Pinstripe nods to her.

“Miss Tartalgia”

“Pinstripe”

The mask fades away, Pinstripe smiles.

“Ah, you can show your face now” She smirks.

“Yes, new host comes with perks. Can I see the boys?” Pinstripe replies.

“Sure, come in.” Tracey steps aside.

Pinstripe walks in, and nods to Hail, “Hello cold one”

“H-hi…who are you?” Hail asks, tilting his head slightly.

The mask lightly shines onto Pinstripe face before disappearing once more.

“Oh” Hail blinks, “hey Pinstripe”

Pinstripe walks with Tracey back to the lab at the end of the house. She opens the door and the two walk in, Justin and Stephan work hard on Justin’s suit.

The mech suit was propped up on a display stand, the chest open. The entire suit was made of two strange metals, one light gray and one dark gray. The helmet was stylized with cat ears, a mouth of sharp teeth and green cat eyes.

“I am guessing your suit is inspired by Aaron?” Pinstripe asks as he walks up to them.

“Who are?” Justin looks up, recognizing the golden eyes, “Oh, hey Pinstripe”

Stephan smiles in awe “wow, new host?”

“Yeah, found this one in Tartalgia. A thief who stole the mask and was stupid enough to put it on. Perfect host, didn’t even have to fight” Pinstripe chuckles. “Good times”

“Wow” Justin nods, “cool”

“So, if Justin as the suit, what do you have Stephan?” Pinstripe turns and faces Stephan “when shit hits the fan and your brother is flying about, what are you doing?”

Stephan grins, Justin groans.

“Here we go” Justin remarks.

Stephan laughs as he rushes over to his desk, clicking a few keys until a panel opens beside Justin’s suit. A golden bat covered in spikes is revealed.

“So what’s so special about this?” Pinstripe asks, “besides being a kickass bat?”

“Well” Stephan grins wide, picking up the bat, “this bat stores kinetic energy with every hit, once enough energy is stored, I can release it all in one explosive blast!”

“Wow, ok” Pinstripe grins, “only an unkillable can utilize something so dangerous.”

“Thanks!” Stephan grins.

“Wasn’t a compliment kid” Pinstripe laughs.

“I’ll take it anyway” Stephan shrugs.

“Ok boys…how are you two holding up? “ Pinstripe’s voice was suddenly serious.

Justin looks up, “w-what do you mean?”

“You two were under mind control. That can leave intense mental scars. So how are you two doing?”

“Were fine.” Justin replies bluntly.

“Are you?” Pinstripe steps forward, closer to Justin, “I can already tell you’ve added counter measures to your suit to avoid mind control. I’m only guessing you’ve somehow did it to the bat too. Boys, you aren’t ok. It’s fine though to not be okay.”

Stephan shifts uncomfortably on his feet, “I’ve…I’ve been having nightmares. I still hear her voice in my head. I can still feel her hands on me, pulling me back. W-when she shows up in my dreams, she looks corrupted. Darkness surrounding her. She looks cracked, darkness flowing from her.”

Pinstripe slyly turns to Tracey. Tracey scowls at him, he slowly turns back to Justin. “And you?”

Justin sighs, “I still hear her voice. Even know. I hear her telling me to kill you, my mom. Everyone. It has no effect, but i still hear her….I still hear her”

Pinstripe sets a hand on his shoulder, “Kid, you are free. You aren’t hers anymore”

Justin takes a deep breath.

“Listen, both of you. “Pinstripe pulls Stephan over “I’m gonna come by more often ok? Check on you both”

Stephan looks up to him “why?”

“Because believe it or not, I’m not a bad guy. And I think out of everyone here I know the most about the affects of mind control.”

“Fair enough”

Pinstripe pats them both on the shoulder, “but for now keep working, I’d recommend putting an yzillum alloy in the mask, its a metal mined around the old Kaon cult ruins, it can block out mind control waves”

“Huh, thanks for the tip” Justin nods.

“Sure kid”


End file.
